


An Air of Debonair

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Date, M/M, Missions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple in and out missions, you were to keep watch and make sure nothing went wrong. It wasn’t until you caught the eyes of a certain Talon associate that things seemed only to complicate themselves to an entirely new level.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot for riptirefucker on Tumblr!

The first time you spotted Maximilien across the room felt too surreal. You were relatively new to Talon but despite your lack of experience, you climbed the organization’s ladders fast. It had been far too long since an average recruit proved their own worth, so when you showed up with a shy, charming smile and a skill incomparable to others, the terrorist organized absolutely wrapped you up.

That was how you found yourself dressed head to toe in a velvet red suit with a tight bowtie that left you anxiously pulling at it all night long. Sombra had already took her place in the casino, hidden amongst the expansive bar with a clear view of the entire floor. Soon after you followed in, your head held high and your shoulders pushed back. You danced around the crowds of drunk people cheering and betting away until you found your place at the smoking lounge sectioned off. 

You slipped in and gave an innocent smile to an older man, who took a long drag from his cigarette as he chatted away with a woman who was far too young for him. Looking to play the part, you tapped him on the shoulder and cleared your throat.

“Sorry to bug you, got a spare smoke you can loan a poor fool? Forgot my pack up in my room.” 

The man sighed and handed you one. You quickly took it and sparked the end with his lighter, before turning your back just in time to see Akande and Amélie walk into the casino. As you watched them demand the entire room’s attention, you took an awkward drag from the cigarette and coughed out a cloud of smoke that burned your lungs and throat far too much to your liking. Opting to just let the cigarette burn itself out, you shook your head and tried your best to focus on the mission.

All seemed well until they took a seat at a gambling table. Sat next to them was an omnic with a certain swagger and suave you had never seen before. His neatly pressed suit fitted his artificially muscular body all too well. When you pair that up with his ruby eyes and the way he carried himself, Maximilien was a man that sent chills up your spine and left you wanting to know more. 

You wished you could cross the room- get just close enough to hear the rumble of his mechanic voice and sink yourself into the presence that was the Talon associate. You knew you couldn’t though- your job was to remain a wallflower and make sure that things went relatively smooth. 

You listened closely to your earpiece, taking a moment or two every few minutes to flick the ashes from your unsmoked cigarette into one of the many ashtrays. It wasn’t until the cigarette was halfway through that trouble began to brew. Sombra had spotted them first- a gang of men stomping in through the front door with a sour look on their face. Your eyes quickly shot over in their direction, a slight relief washing over you when you realized there wasn’t too many. 

“Those seem to be the only ones. Can you handle it?” You whispered into your mic.

Akande scoffed, a small grin working its way onto his face “Oh, ‘can I’?”

With ease, Doomfist and Widowmaker knocked the men on their asses. Deep down you knew that if there was any issues you guys would handle it with ease, but you would rather have spent the afternoon watching the eye candy that was Maximilien from afar. Besides, that was probably the closest you’d ever come to him. After all, you were only there to remain nameless and hide amongst the crowds in case any serious danger came around. Might as well enjoy it while you could. 

“Take care of this mess, Max. I’ll see you in Venice.” Akande’s voice picked up over the mic and you took that as your cue to prepare your departure. 

As planned, the two would go out first. Sombra would sneak around back and you would follow once the other three were out of the building in order to keep suspicion down. As everyone began to leave, Maximilien got up from his seat. From where you stood, you could hear him faintly bark orders at the casino guard to haul the intruders out back. 

The power in his voice was like a spell over you, so much that you barely had time to realize that he was making his way in your direction. Urging yourself, you tore your eyes away and pulled the cigarette up to your lips so you could take a final drag. He may be a Talon associate, but they were never truly aware all that went on within the organization. After all, one could never be too sure when one would turn their backs on them. He wasn’t supposed to notice you- to question whether you were an agent or just a casino-goer, but it had looked like you failed your one job.

“Such a bad and silly habit, don’t you think?” Maximilien’s voice spoke up, sending goose bumps up your arms.

“It just runs in the family,” you quickly countered in the first cover lie that could come to your mind. 

It wasn’t until your eyes met his, that he took the cigarette from between your fingers and stabbed it into the ashtray next to you. You couldn’t help but gulp as he dropped the butt of into the tray and let out a small sigh.

“A shame really. Some of you humans seem a bit worthwhile, but all too fragile. Wouldn’t want to lose you to something as superficial as a smoke.”

You couldn’t help but openly gape at him as he brushed his hands together as if to rid his nonexistent skin of the cigarette. Why was he even talking to you? Was it that obvious that you were with Talon? Sure you stared at him a bit- but you tried to be as nonchalant as possible!

If Omnics could smirk, you were sure Maximilien would. “It looks like you and I will be seeing each other once again, won’t we? You better hurry off now. Wouldn’t want to keep the Widowmaker waiting, now would you? Bon voyage.”

It wasn’t a question. All you could do was nod your head and quickly skirt around him. As you headed towards the exit, you stepped over one of the goons that Akande had managed to knock out. It was on your way towards the rendezvous point that you realized how wild your heart was beating, and how uncomfortable you felt in your own skin.

Maximilien held a power over you, and while it drove you absolutely mad trying to figure out how he seemed to have everything so put together, you couldn’t help but admit… You absolutely loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out that taking out your targets while wearing a full body cape and an intricate mask with swirls of gold and speckles of fake crystals was a bit harder than you would have thought. Nonetheless, you had managed to take out all your targets in a manner that you preferred- nonlethally. It was a bit more difficult, sure, but that was what made you different from the rest. It’s what caught the eyes of Talon. 

You stood on top of the stone tower, the cold air rushing past you as you waited patiently. Below you, Venice bustled with life and light despite the time of night. Somewhere else in the old castle, Akande and Talon’s other associates and members of powers sat around and discussed who the hell knows what. Your job for now was to stay on the lookout, and make sure no one got in to disturb the meeting.

By the time your hands were numb and your nose was pink from the cold, the meeting was finally over. Everyone was instructed to head back to the headquarters, and was told that there would be a meeting the next morning to discuss their next course of action.

It was when you were waiting for the rest of Talon to clear out before heading back to base, that things began to stray from the path. You could hear a bit of static in your ear piece and you quickly pulled it out in frustration. Examining it in the dark, you pursed your lips. It had been working this entire night, so what went wrong now? 

“Reporting in,” You spoke up after sticking it back over your ear, “does anyone read me?” 

“Oh, they won’t be able to for quite awhile.” It was that voice that you couldn’t help but crave for- that one you had thought you’d never hear again. 

You quickly spun around, your head feeling a bit light from the tower’s height and the sudden peak of anxiety that had been squashed upon realizing that the communications issue was all Maxilien’s doing. 

“And why is that?” You finally had enough courage to blurt it out. 

“We needed a moment to talk, away from the prying eyes of those ‘teammates’ of yours. You see, when I become interested in something; or someone, I do my research. I can say confidently that you have quite the story.” 

“I-I don’t get why you’re interested in me. I’m not some unstoppable force like Widowmaker or have a skill that everyone can really appreciate.” It was true- sure you had your own skill sets that outweighed that of others in your field, but not everyone was too interested in hiring a hitman who doesn’t kill. It was a shock even Talon took you.

“Despite your lack of murderous tendencies you still get creative enough to get the job done. Your personality goes to show it as well. My research came up with a lot of information on you, but the key one being that you are far too kind of Talon. So why is it that you are here then? Working for a terrorist organization when you seem all too sensitive and soft spoken?” 

You gulped, “I have my reasons. I’m glad I was at least able to hide that, since it seems you’ve found nearly everything else out about me.”

He chuckled, “I suppose we all do like to hold a secret close to our own hearts. Still, I had to find out after you spent that entire night eyeing me from across the casino.”

“I wasn’t eyeing you!” You quickly jumped to defend yourself, “I-I was just doing my job. Keeping a lookout. It was a good thing I did too, with those goons your men had to clean up.”

“Oh come on now, no need to try to lie.” He bridged the space between the two of you and you couldn’t help but stare at how his crimson eyes stood out against his sleek metal faceplate and the midnight sky.

“In this business, they say there are two reasons someone may be staring. They are either out to kill you,” you went to protest him but he put a finger up to stop you as he went on, “or they’re attracted to you.” 

You could already feel your face heating up from embarrassment- it was downright true. You were attracted to him! Attracted beyond belief! Sure you had seen hot people before, but Maximilien was a walking enigma, wrapped in a debonair and importunate charm that was demanding your thoughts since you had first seen him.

You watched wordlessly, frozen where you stood, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Despite it being dark out, you could see just enough to make out your name written on the front of it in black ink. 

As he handed it to you, he let out a sigh, “I must be going. Business to attend to. You may head back now but don’t wait too long on that letter.”

“Bye?” You finally mustered out as he turned around and began his descent down the tower. 

You gave the envelope one look over before tucking it into your own cloak for safe keeping. After a moment your earpiece began to make a static noise before finally clearing out into hearing Sombra’s voice asking for where you were. 

“Sorry, on my way back now. Some guys were tracking behind you, but I handled it.” You cringed. You didn’t like to lie to them, especially not to Sombra, but what were you supposed to say?


	3. Chapter 3

` __` __

_` Meet me at the Hillside Restaurant on Abel street. 10 pm tomorrow night. ` _

_` You do not need to bring your weapons, but if you feel that you must I am not one to stop you. ` _

_` The money enclosed is for transportation and so you may buy yourself something nice to wear. This establishment has a dress code to keep up.` _

Maximilien wasn’t kidding when he left all that money. After looking up the restaurant, you suddenly knew why he left so much. The only issue was that you had a job to do tonight- so you did what anyone would do. You pretended like you had accidentally poisoned yourself while working on a new non-lethal fume bomb for Talon. You sent word to Reaper and while he was angry, he said they didn’t need you straggling behind anyway. It hurt a bit, but you just pushed his sour attitude out of your mind and got to work.

By 9 pm you had got out of the headquarters, picked up a new outfit (a black suit with gold floral embroidery), and made your way to the restaurant. A part of you still didn’t quite understand why he had invited you. If he knew you were attracted, why would he ask you to what seemed like dinner? The obvious answer would be that he felt the same, but you shook that from your mind. Human and Omnic relationships were generally frowned upon, and with another war ready to break out at any moment, it seemed like a bad idea. 

When the taxi pulled up to the restaurant, you were left absolutely breathless. With its tall glass walls, cut with sparkling steel and mood lighting that would make anyone feel a tad bit too comfortable, it became apparent that this wasn’t some joke or mistake. Maximilien was up to something and quite frankly at this point, you were more than willing to accept it.

Upon approaching the entrance, a waitress dressed in a short emerald dress called your name. When you nodded, she put on a large smile and beckoned her to follow you.

“Aren’t you a lucky one tonight? Mr. Maximilien booked the entire place out and believe me, that isn’t something that can come easily.” She spoke as she lead you up a spiral staircase and towards the top floor of the restaurant. 

“Y-Yeah, lucky me…” You mused as you scanned the restaurant. She was completely right. It was empty minus the staff and what appeared to be Maximilien’s men standing on guard. 

Max was the only one on the top floor. He sat at a square table overlooking the city-line below. Candles were lit around the table and a half bouquet of roses rested in the middle of it. As soon as he saw, you he stood from his chair and gestured for the waitress to go. Even she was too awestruck, because as soon as he waved her away, she spun on her heels and hurried out. 

Max took your hand and bowed his head, giving the top of your hand a faux kiss. Just his touch sent butterflies tumbling in your stomach and made you struggle to keep a straight face.

“It’s lovely to see each other in a setting that isn’t so hostile, isn’t it?” He pulled your chair out for you. 

You took your seat, “Just lovely? This is… Too much. I don’t understand it. All this money just wasted on what? Dinner with me?” 

“Don’t be so foolish,” he sat back down as well, “I pull out all stops when I’m interested in someone. Besides, you and I both know Talon doesn’t take kindly to it’s associates and agents mingling. Might as well pay the price to do it well and away from their reach.”

A waiter came by with a bottle of wine and was quick to fill the empty glasses that sat in front of the two of you. 

“So is that what this is? Mingling?” You asked, carefully reaching for your glass of wine. 

“It could be mingling and some more, if you play your cards right.” 

You nearly choked on the small sip of wine you took when he winked at you, his robotic expression all too smug to be innocent. He raised his own glass, a small detail you filed in the back of your mind- you didn’t realize that omnics could actually eat and drink. Then again, you weren’t ever around too many omnics with where you were from and the way the Crisis swayed your life.

“A drink, to our little rendezvous and yourself. It isn’t every day I’m fortunate enough to have a stunning human walk into my life- let alone someone who is talented and can actually hold my attention.”

You bit down on the inside of your cheek, his flattery sending your stomach tumbling and only continuing to make you blush like a damn inexperience child since the moment the two of you first met. 

“Am I really worth such a risk, though? If we get caught…” You couldn’t help but voice your concerns.

“Are you worth it?” He interrupted, “you don’t need to ask such a silly question. All we can do is hope Lady Luck is on our side, that we don’t need to fold our cards. If not, this may destroy us and my career with Talon, but it would be one hell of a way to go down.” 

He was absolutely right. You were attracted to him- you wanted to drink him in and learn everything you could. What was his story? Why was he interested in you as well? The answered to the questions would lead you down a path that Talon wouldn’t approve of- hell, it would probably even put a target on your back. But it was in this moment, sharing a mouth-watering dinner with him as you chatted and overlooked the ethereal glow of the city below, that you knew that any trouble that would come from this was absolutely worth it.


End file.
